Roy Scheider
Roy Scheider (1932 - 2008) Film Deaths *''The Curse of the Living Corpse (1964)'' [Philip Sinclair]: Drowned in quicksand when Hugh Franklin knocks him into it, while Roy is trying to throw Candace Hilligoss into the quicksand. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Marathon Man (1976)'' [Doc]: Stabbed in the stomach by Laurence Olivier in the park; he dies in the arms of his brother (Dustin Hoffman) some time later after making his way to Dustin's apartment. *''Sorcerer (1977)'' [Jackie Scanlon aka Juan Dominguez]: Shot to death off-screen when the mafia find him in South America. We only hear a single gun shot as the finale score plays. *''All That Jazz (1979)'' [Joseph 'Joe' Gideon]: Dies following heart surgery in the hospital; his death is presented in a symbolic musical number/dream sequence, and his body is shown being zipped up in a body bag in the hospital morgue at the end of the number. *''Jaws: The Revenge (1987)'' [Brody]: Aside from some flashbacks, Roy did not appear in the movie, but it was established that his character from the first two Jaws movies died of a heart attack between films. *''Cohen and Tate (1989)'' [Cohen]: Commits suicide by shooting himself after being cornered by the police. (Thanks to Michael) *''Romeo Is Bleeding (1993)'' [Don Falcone]: Buried alive by Gary Oldman in the park, while Lena Olin forces Gary to do so at gunpoint. *''Plato's Run (1997)'' [Senarkian]: Possibly dies (off-screen) after he ends up stepping on a land mine and keeps his position to keep it from going off. Gary Busey decides to leave him there as revenge for killing Jeff Speakman. *''The Rage (1997)'' [John Taggart]: Shot in the neck by Kristen Cloke as Roy is about to shoot Lorenzo Lamas. (Thanks to Michael) *''Evasive Action (1998)'' [Enzo Marcelli]: Presumably executed off-camera (although he is still alive as the film ends, it is clear from an earlier conversation that if they are caught, it'll be a death sentence for him). *''Chain of Command (2000)'' [President Cahill]: Killed by Michael Biehn. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Doorway (2000)'' [Professor Lamont]: Eyes gouged inwards, then face ripped apart and torn off by the demonic Teresa DePriest / Christian Harmony as Don Maloney and Lauren Woodland look on in shock. *''Time Lapse (2001)'' [Agent La Nova]: Killed in an explosion. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Punisher (2004)'' [Frank Castle Sr.]: Shot in the stomach by Tom Nowicki. He dies after saving his son (Thomas Jane) from Jeff Chase. *''Dark Honeymoon (2008)'' [Sam]: Stabbed in the stomach by Lindy Booth in the motel room. (It's later revealed that everything we've seen has been a lie told by Nick Cornish, and that Nick is the actual killer.) TV Deaths *''The Diamond Hunters (2001)'' [Jacob van der Byl]: Dies in bed at home of lung cancer with daughter Alyssa Milano by his side. '' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''Third Watch: Judgment Day (2002)'' [Fyodor Chevchenko]: Shot to death by Skipp Sudduth, who then plants a gun on Roy's body to make it look like self-defense. (Thanks to Neil) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Endgame (2007)'' [Mark Ford Brady]: Executed (off-screen), some time after the end of the episode; he is last shown waiting on death row. (Thanks to PortsGuy) Scheider, Roy Scheider, Roy Scheider, Roy Scheider, Roy Scheider, Roy Scheider, Roy Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Cancer victims Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:German-American actors and actresses Category:People of German descent Category:Actors of German descent Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:People of Irish descent Category:Actors who died in John Schlesinger Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Deaths in the Law & Order universe Category:People who died in the Punisher film or TV series Category:Marvel Stars Category:Legends Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Korean War veteran Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Athletes Category:Multiple sclerosis victims Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Jaws cast members Category:People who died in a Jaws film Category:Vietnam War veteran Category:Musical Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in Joseph Sargent Movies Category:Universal Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:Third Watch Cast Members Category:Died during production